Bella's Tattoo
by artmusicjoy
Summary: My take on Bella getting a tattoo. Based on a dream I had.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing! Based off of a dream I had the other night.**

"What about this place?" Bella said, pulling up yet another Tattoo Shop's site. The couple sat against her headboard, his arm around her, computer in her lap.

"I'll take you wherever you want to go, love."

"But I want to go somewhere you like. You hate me doing this-"

"I couldn't find the heart to hate anything about you," he gibed.

She rolled her eyes, "I know. But I really want to do this and you really don't; the least I could do is give you some say in where I get my tattoo."

"Anywhere you want is fine with me." She shook her head. "I still don't see why you'd want to mar this perfect form," he kissed her temple.

She smiled, "It'd be like...like one last human endeavor before..." _we get married,_ words she still had trouble saying aloud.

"You turn into a monster like me."

"Before the wedding," she corrected sternly.

"You can still back out of this you know."

"I want to get married. I want to be like you."

"I know. Do you know what you want?"

"Haven't decided yet. Maybe your name on my wrist or something."

"No."

"Now you have an opinion," she muttered.

"I won't let you brand yourself with my name."

"Fine."

"It is forever. If you change your mind at any point -you don't need a constant reminder of all I've put you through."

"I'm not going to change my mind, Edward."

"Even with the same inked marks on yourself for centuries?"

"Nope."

Edward stiffened, "Game time, already?" he looked at the clock. Only then did she hear the Black's car.

"Yeah. See you later," she said, somewhat disappointed. He gave her a quick kiss before jumping out her window.

"Bella, Jake's here!" Charlie called a minute later.

"Hey Bella," Jake said as she came down to the kitchen, laptop in hand.

"Hey, Jake," she could see Charlie watching them from the living room as Billy put on the game, then they were both engrossed in the screen. _The perfect distraction_ , she thought. "Could you help me with something?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you decide on?" Edward asked the next day.

"You'll see," she said, stuffing a page of notebook paper in her pocket.

"I'm sure I'll love it, as long as you do."

"Thanks for letting me do this."

"It was your decision; no matter how much I protest, it's your choice. Let's go," he opened the door for her, as usual.

She and Jake had a long talk the night before-where to get it done, ideas of what to get, and so on. It was a short drive to the tattoo shop, at least with Edward's driving it was.

"You still sure you want to do this?" he asked as they stepping inside.

"Yes," she said, "And if you ask me that at our wedding, I will walk out." He chuckled, "I'm serious, Edward, I will."

"I don't need Alice's gift to know that's not true." She pouted a bit, but acknowledged he was right.

"See you in a bit. And don't read they guys mind or anything, I want my tattoo to be a surprise."

"Whatever you say, love," he said, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before she went with the artist.

It took all his willpower not to see what was going on in there. After a few hours, she was finally done, "Just give it a week to ten days to heal. If any problems occur, please come back and we'll take care of it. Have a nice day," he sounded half sincere, like he was reading off of a card.

Her back was sore the next few days, akin to the sunburns she would get back in Arizona. Edward's cool skin helped a great deal as they lay in her bed at night.

Finally, the scabs healed, the aching dulled, and Edward would be able to see it.

"Ready?" she asked, a smiled plastered on her face.

"Ready."

She turned around and lifted her shirt, revealing four thick, black lines that curved into the center of her back. One counted down, starting with a big '1' at her right hip at the end and going till the 'numbers' (though at that point they were merely dots) disappeared in the center of the spiral. One had an elegant swirled vine pattern sprouting from the center that reached to her right shoulder. One spelled out 'Forever,' starting at her left shoulder. And the last on was filled to look like keys on a piano, descending in size from her left hip.

He was speechless. "What do you think?"

He hugged her from behind and kissed her shoulder blade, "Beautiful," he whispered.


End file.
